


The Big Bad Beast

by Badgerfang



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muggle Technology, Scared Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerfang/pseuds/Badgerfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco does not like Muggle technology. Let's leave it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Beast

\---  
The Big Bad Beast  
~~~~~  
Harry ran into the kitchen, a loud beeping filling the air. He saw Draco cowering in the corner, hiding his face in his arms and pointing his wand in the vague direction of the ceiling. "What is it, Draco?" Cried Harry, dropping to his knees beside his trembling boyfriend. Without warning, the blonde leapt into Harry's arms and buried his face in the bespectacled man's neck. 

Sensing that he was terrified, Harry patted Draco's back reassuringly. "It's alright, love. I've got you. The-" he thought for a moment "-the Big Bad Beast won't hurt you." He cooed soothingly. The blonde man's shoulders shook and it took Harry a moment to realise that his shoulder was getting uncontrollably sobbed into. "No, no, no, it's ok, it's ok! Don't cry, Draco!" He pleaded. "Ha-Harry, it's making t-too much noise!" Draco stuttered, his voice muffled.

"Shhh, darling, please. I'll go and do away with whatever the offending object is as soon as you calm down." Harry said, rubbing that little spot between his boyfriend's shoulder blades that he knew would make Draco feel better. As usual, it worked like a charm. Draco sniffled and lifted his head. Harry looked into his wet, silvery eyes and his Gryffindor heart melted. He kissed the blonde's nose and held him close.

After a few minutes of gentle kisses and warm hugs Draco murmured something that Harry didn't quite catch. "Sorry?" He asked. "Fix it, Harry. Make it go away." Came the response. "Make what go away?" Said Harry, bemused. Draco gave him a look and pointed at the blaring smoke alarm.

The End  
~~~~~

Hope you guys enjoyed this little fluff oneshot. The plot has been eating away at my brain for a while now. - v -;


End file.
